


H.A.T - Moving On

by black_sunset_eyes



Category: Hat Films - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_sunset_eyes/pseuds/black_sunset_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the escape of Yoglabs, the HATs decided that they were going to change themselves, a lot. Trott, well, he was human again, despite still having tusks and the tendency to laze around on some ice, Ross, he decided that being an architect was enjoyable and settled on small claws, canine teeth, ears and a tail. Smith. He became a human. For a while. Though he began to mess with more magic and brought something terrible upon himself. Two sides, like Jekyll and Hyde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Smith dragged Trott back with ease by his hair, wrapping a burly arm around his throat. He bent down to Trott's ear, head twitching to angle his mouth so his breath ghosted Trott's skin. Smith could feel Trott gulp with fear, watching his adam's apple glide up and down his skin. "I will put a bullet through your brain.." Smith hissed out, cocking the revolver, laughing softly as he watched Trott's head move to see the small gun, listening to a small gasp leave his lips.

"S-Smith..mate..we're friends...We're all friends..H.A.T..." Trott replied with caution, his body locking up, his teeth gritting as he tried not to let tears fall. "P-Please.."

"Smith's your friend, not me." The man replied, his grip getting tighter. "Remember, I'm. Not. Smith."

 

* * *

 

It was never a good idea to let Ross find marble because he was obsessed with the stuff, building day and night, trying to perfect his marvelous creation, the odd curse leaving his mouth in a angry tone as he realised that some parts were uneven and that chiseling whilst trying to control a jet pack proved rather difficult.

Trott was inside, on the main floor working on some machines though he couldn't understand why the chest wouldn't receive what he was piping in. Sighing, he put his wrench down and wandered to the neatly made stairs, heading down till he reached Smith's alchemy floor. He wrapped his webbed hand round the marble pillar and swung round, peering in. "Smith?" Trott raised an eyebrow, black eyes searching for his friend.

Smith emerged covered from head to toe in flux. "Hey..mate..." He droned his words out, embarrassed. He knew Trott would get mad and he sighed in defeat. "I was trying to clean it up, then it spilt and I..." Smith glanced up for a second.

As Smith did, Trott followed, a disgusted look replacing his disappointed one. "It's fine." Trott replied, walking over, bringing himself up onto his tip-toes and smearing the flux away from Smith's cheek. "Just, be more careful..Ross is getting really angry out there." He laughed lightly, shaking his hand of the flux before turning on his heels and moving back over to the stair case. "How's the alchemy coming along anyway, got any more animated golems for me? I could use a hand with moving stuff."

Smith shook his head, laughing softly, beginning to wipe his suit off. "No, I've been working on Boots of the Traveler mate, I wanna explore this world, y'know?" He turned and picked up his wand. "I've nearly got the recipe for it, just working on getting essence now." Smith stepped over to his Infusion Altar, blue eyes staring at the items as they bobbed up and down in place.

Trott was about to speak when Ross appeared, his first words being a whine of "Smith..." followed by a shake of his head. "Whatever, I'll do it later, I'm tired." He rubbed his eyes, ears twitching a little. "So, how's things down in alchemy 101?"

"Good." Smith smiled at the two, stretching as he put his wand down, drumming his fingers on his work bench. "What time is it?"

"6pm." Ross replied, leaning against a pillar, crossing his legs over, folding his arms. "So that means we should eat."

The trio made their way back up the stairs, passing all of their machines, blocks and wisps to go to their living floor. Ross moved over to the kitchen, beginning to whip up their meals, Smith pestering him as he did. "Stop pinching my sides Smith!" Ross flinched, laughing when Smith did.

Trott watched the two from the balcony, giggling at their behaviour. He was glad they were all comfortable living together now, not apart like they used to be. Though Trott quickly pushed the memory away, flicking his fringe to its rightful place and walking to the table to sit when Ross was eventually finished.

All three ate, laughing, chatting, messing around and when they were done, they relaxed, drinking a beer and celebrating the progress they had made. "Just think of it." Ross began, a short huff leaving his nostrils. "About a year ago, we'd just found this place and look at us now. Different, friends. Never thought we'd get this far."

"Well, I'm glad we did." Trott said as he lent forward, grinning. "I especially like our new appearances. Shorter tusks means less getting in my way." He snickered, running a finger over one of his long, curved teeth.

Smith stayed quiet as he watched the two talk with intent. He was proud of them all. How they'd all managed to become so different. "Yeah.." Smith added, smiling warmly. "I should be off, I've got some boots to finish." His tone was suddenly alert, as if he'd just remembered something. "I'll see you tomorrow." He slid his chair back and vanished down the stairs.

"That's unlike him." Ross curled his hands round the arms of his chair, about to stand and follow him.

"Leave him, he's just trying to get work done." Trott put four fingers on Ross' forearm reassuringly. "He's in the world of magic, he'll be fine." Trott spoke with a soft tone, watching Ross calm.

"I suppose." Ross moved his arms to stretch, yawning. "C'mon mate, let's get some kip, I've got some remodeling to do in the morning."

"When don't you remodel this place?" Trott responded with a snort of laughter, the two washing up before heading to bed.

Morning came with rain. Tons and tons of rain. Trott stood at the windows, rubbing his arms as he watched the rain pelt down with anger, listening to the sky snarl.

Ross opened his trap doors and crawled out, stretching like a dog, tail uncurling for a minute, wagging as he rose to crack his back. "Mornin'." He yawned out, giving Trott a wave.

Trott nodded, walking to the chest sorting system. "Looks like you're helping me today." He chuckled.

"Aww..." Ross sighed, pushing out his bottom lip. "Why does it have to rain?" He whined, shoulders dropping as his blue eyes flickered over to the windows, disappointment filling them. "Fine, I'll help you. I suppose learning how these machines work wouldn't be too bad."

"I'll make a start, you go get Smith." Trott waved his hand towards the stairs, glancing to Ross as he left.

Ross got about half way down the stair case when his nose touched Smith's. He took a step back and raised a finger, pointing at Smith's face, staring in horror. "Green."

Smith covered Ross' mouth, fear filling his eyes. "Shut up!" Smith hissed. "Please don't tell Trott, he'll want to work on me again and he's done enough already."

Ross pushed Smith's hand away. "Are you fucking kidding me mate?" Ross exclaimed quietly, throwing his hands up. "We have to tell him! This," He finger gestured to Smith's stained nose and cheeks. "is not normal!"

"Please..just tell him I'm asleep..I just need a few more hours, I'll work it out, I just need something to cover it." Smith begged, wrapping his hands round Ross'. "Please Ross."

He stared back, shaking his hand free and pulling Smith's goggles over his eyes, giving him a light push back. "Two hours. That's all."

The two departed and Ross turned, shuffling back up stairs. "He's flat out."

"I'm not surprised, probably fucked up his sleep schedule knowing him. Always working on that Infusion Altar." Trott uttered in response as he messed with some redstone.

Ross laughed lightly, ears twitching a little as he scratched his beard. "Yeah..always working.."


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours passed and Ross stood, scratching his scruffy beard as he raised a bushy brow, marveling the sorting system. "Huh, never knew that such a thing could be built." He let out a short laugh, peering over to the clock that read '11am'. "I'll go check on Smith." Ross turned on his heels, breath stopping for a minute as Trott put a hand on his arm and pulled him back.

"I'll go, it's cleared up now, you can get some building materials." Trott said with a smile, heading down the stairs before Ross could reply.

"Shit." Ross said in an alarmed, stressed tone. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." He began to panic, pulling his jet pack on hastily and flinging himself out of an open window in order to reach Smith before Trott did. Well, that's what he had hoped. Ross felt the weight of the jet pack just bring him down to earth quicker, hitting the ground with force, his body laying awkwardly in the wet grass. "Uh.."

Smith heard Ross' little incident and peered out the window. "Ross? You alright mate..?" He questioned with care as he pushed open his window, quickly retracting his hand.

"Trott's coming to 'wake you up..'" Ross replied in a dead pan tone, groaning as he shifted his body to stand up.

Smith gave Ross a thumbs up and vanished into the darkness of his lab, pulling out his blazer and slipping it over his waistcoat. "Gotta run mate," Smith said as Trott appeared, picking up his wand, goggles over his eyes. "Need some wisps."

"O-Oh.." Trott's hand curled up a little, index finger quivering before retracting into the light fist he had. "I'll see you in a bit then?"

Smith nodded before rushing out, leaving through the door with a 'bang', the slam of the doors ricocheting throughout the entire structure.

Ross pulled his jet pack back inside and sat down next to it, cracking his bones, watching Trott walk to the window. "Trott?" He raised an eyebrow, walking over next to him.

Trott put a webbed hand on the door handle, watching Smith vanish into the distance. "He's up to something." Trott's words were bitter as he spoke. "I'm going after him." He pushed down on the handle, ready to leave when he felt the warm touch of Ross' large palm lay over his cold, pale one.

"Leave him be." Ross shifted Trott's hand away, turning him so the two were facing each other. Slowly, he put a hand on Trott's shoulder and patted it, giving him a sharp-toothed smile. "Like you said, he's in the world of magic and besides, you have to fix my jet pack." Ross let out a snort of laughter.

Trott pulled away, frowning. "Fix it yourself mate."

"I can't. You do it, I'll watch and learn."

"Ugh, fine." Trott sighed, picking up the jet pack and beginning to haul it back up the stairs, muttering something to himself.

Ross followed, glancing back to the door and gulping. He had faith. Though, not a lot.

Smith gasped for air as he hid in the forest, pain tearing at his body as something tried to climb up inside of him. "F-Fuck.." He pulled his goggles off and tossed them aside, the feeling of dread and fear filling his mind. Smith's hands shook as he reached for his pocket, pulling out his wand, hunting for anything magical that could aid him in controlling whatever was happening. He began to run again, trying to weave his way through trees before he tripped on a vine, curling into a ball as his body flipped and tumbled down a ditch, eventually coming to a stop in a pile of mud. Smith's eyes were weary, his vision hazy. As best as he could, he raised his hand, watching his finger elongate into claws, skin staining green. His body was changing and as much as he wanted to get up and look for an answer, he was too weak to.

Trott stood looking out the window. "It's been 13 hours mate."

"He'll be fine."

"He's usually back by now."

"Look, Trott..."

"ROSS. HE'S NOT BACK. WE HAVE TO GO AND FIND HIM." Trott turned to Ross, growling loudly as he held out his fist, ready to attack. Then, he saw the hurt in Ross' eyes and lowered his fist, hands covering his face, body shaking. "I'm scared. He's not an alchemist, not a real one Ross. What if he's hurt?" Trott began to weep, crumbling into Ross' chest.

Ross wrapped his arms around his friend, ears and tail falling as he whimpered lightly. "I know, I know, I'll go out and look for him." Ross sighed. "I just don't want to leave you."

"Then I'll come with you."

"No, it's dangerous, there's creatures out there that will hurt you and we've all been through enough Trott, I.." Ross pulled away, face falling into a helpless frown. "I can't see you get hurt again or him. Not after what I did. Not after what HE did."

Trott glanced to the window. "You be back in 30 minutes, you hear me?" Trott warned, black eyes casting over Ross as he revealed a small glass vile from his pocket. It was long and thin, containing a glowing silver liquid.

Ross took it with ease. "Are you sure?"

"What choice do we have right now? Smith is missing, it's dark, I'm too weak to fight and you're not buff enough like that." Trott walked off. "30 minutes." He said before going up the stairs.

Ross breathed out and walked outside. He pulled the cork out of the glass vile, downing it instantly, feeling his form change shape, grow, power circle his body. The wolf stood for a moment before running off into the forest.

Trott watched Ross leave, sitting on his chair and opening his book, beginning to read.

Smith woke though he felt different. "Well," His voice was gruff, deeper. "this certainly is different." He cracked his neck, chuckling, eyes flashing around the area before he began to head back to the building, stepping on his wand in process, listening to it snap. "Oops, sorry mate." Smith muttered to himself, laughing as he carried on walking, clawed hands curling into fists.

Trott bit his lip as it came up to the half an hour mark. He stood, pushed his book aside and marched down the stairs, pulling his lab coat from its coat peg, heading out when he was met with a larger man. He growled. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Trott began. "I'VE BEEN WORRIED..." He looked up and cut himself off. "sick..S-Smith..?" Trott backed up, putting his hands out as the hunched figure laughed. "W-What the fuck happened to you? I-I fixed you..I made you..human.." Trott's body began to tremble.

"Yeah, not enough." Smith circled his head and blinked, staring directly at him. "You just split my personalities up."

"No, you're wrong..I knew what I was doing..!" Trott's teeth gritted.

"Clearly." Smith spat sarcastically. "I wanted to meet you y'know, the new you." He put his hands on Trott's shoulder and held him tightly. "Look at you." He grinned, eyes flickering to and fro as he read Trott's terrified face. "Weak. Human." Smith croaked out. "Pathetic." Smith released Trott and raised a leg, kicking him back with ease, pinning him against the wall.

Trott's hair sat over his eyes, messy. He growled, pushing against Smith. "Whatever you are, you're not Smith." He snarled, gripping his clothing, feeling his breath shorten as Smith pushed harder.

"Oh I know who I am. I'm Experiment A." Smith's mouth hung open the black goo trickling out. "Does this bring back memories?" Smith's expression grimaced.

"Stop. It." Trott watched how Smith's body moved and twitched. He knew that this creation couldn't really with hold it's form or the real Smith was fighting inside. Trott breathed out, black eyes making contact with those blue glowing ones. "I'm sorry, Smith." He sighed, narrowing his eyes and elbowing him in the gut, pushing him off and legging it.

Smith stumbled a bit, curling over to hold his stomach as he regained his strength. As he went to follow, Trott came flying at him wielding a large piece of wood and smacked him across the head with it.

Ross appeared, his form normal yet again, holding Smith's goggles and snapped wand. He saw the green figure laying on the floor. "What happened..?" Ross asked, horrified and confused.

"Get him inside." Trott snarled, putting the plank of wood down. "I need to think."


	3. Chapter 3

Smith woke and immediately wanted to lash out. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he panted, growling, snarling, eyes flashing around the room. He suddenly felt weak and slumped back into the chair he was sat on, eyes moving down to his hands to see the skin shift between peach and green. "What is this?!" Smith shrieked out.

"Smith, please, calm down." Trott rose from his chair and put his palms on Smith's face. "I'm just..I'm trying to help you but you have to remain calm, please, for the sake of yourself." He brushed a thumb over Smith's cheek gently, smiling weakly.

"It hurts Trott, it fucking hurts." Smith's head moved as he tried to veer away from the pain. "What are you doing to me?"

"Making you human!" Trott took a step back. "Experiment A isn't you." He curled his hands up into fists, lip quivering. "He isn't."

Smith's head dipped, blinking, eyes locking with Trott. He laughed lightly, sighing. "Shouldn't have said that name, mate." He flicked his tongue out between his lips, sitting upright.

Trott's expression became angered. "Fuck off you horrible bastard."

"Not that easy. You see, you fucked up and now I have to suffer. You're not really a great doctor, are you?" Smith rested, swallowing the saliva that built up in his mouth. "Where's Ross? I miss seeing his face. I'm up for a good fight."

"That's not happening." Trott pointed a finger out, one foot in front of the other as he slid his teeth over one another. "Never again."

"Oh, why not? Don't you miss the good old days?" Smith sneered, grin sitting on his jagged mouth. "Locked up in those cells, guinea pig to Xephos?"

"S-Shut up!" Trott turned, wiping his eyes.

"Sorry," Smith responded. "I'm not really in the mood for that." He wrapped his arm around Trott's throat. "You're going to pay for doing this to me."

Trott straight away grabbed Smith's arm, frantically trying to pull Smith off of him. Tears fell down his cheeks as he wriggled. "P-Please..I was just trying to forget about the past, move on! I didn't mean to hurt anybody!"

"Well you did, you destroyed me, thinking I was gone forever!" Smith's arm got tighter, listening to Trott splutter and gasp for air. "You killed me.." Smith growled out, laughter dark and hysterical. "Killed me. Rid of me till Smith messed around with magic of course, foolish of him really."

"S-Smith I'm begging you.." Trott coughed out, his grip on Smith's forearm getting weaker, legs giving up. "If you're in there..please.."

"There is no Smith. Just me." Smith spat. Then, he felt something sharp dig into his back and he glanced over his shoulder to see Ross stood behind him, an angered expression on his face. "You stabbed me..?" Smith questioned, releasing Trott and stumbling to the side a little.

Trott fell onto the floor, gasping for breath as he watched Ross take a step back.

Smith's skin began to change, the green seeming to fade away till it was around his eyes which became reddened, iris' glowing for a few seconds. He spluttered out a groan, body tensing up as he moved to rest against a chair. "F-Fuck.." Smith gazed to Ross then Trott. "Aren't you going to help me..?" He breathed out, eyes closing as he focused on remaining conscious.

Ross caught Smith, picking him up. "What do I do?"

"Kiss him."

"What?"

"To keep him occupied."

"I'm not fucking kissing him Trott."

"Do you want him to die?"

"N-No.."

"Then kiss him!"

Ross waited for a moment before he hesitantly pushed his lips against Smith's, feeling Trott pull the screwdriver out of Smith's side. Then, he pulled away, Smith letting out a horrifying screech of agony, the two quickly patching him up.

Trott sat next to Smith's bed, head resting on Ross' shoulder. "When's he going to wake up?"

"Don't know." Ross sighed.

"Thanks for doing that by the way, kissing him."

"Yeah, whatever. Never speak of it again."

Trott laughed lightly, glancing up at Ross. "I mean it, I didn't want to lose him."

"I know, neither did I." Ross met Trott's gaze and smiled warmly.

Smith's body felt weak when he woke, eyes opening and closing a few times before he managed to focus on his friends. Then, he realised and recalled what had happened and sat up, getting out of bed. "I'm so sorry.." He wrapped his arms around the pair, locking up and beginning to weep, feeling the two hug him back, the three staying like this for a minute or two. Smith pulled away, tears staining his cheeks. "I-I..I don't know what happened but I messed with the flux and I regret it but it just felt good to play with it, I didn't think it would fuck up your work..!"

Trott put a hand on Smith's, squeezing it. "Tell us everything, please Smith."

Ross nodded, sitting forwards in his chair. "C'mon mate, we can help."

Smith looked at them both then looked down. "Well...it began when.."


	4. Chapter 4

"I woke up and it was just..I..had green on me and I was so scared." Smith sat on the edge of the bed in his boxers, rubbing his arms. He glanced up at the two, curling up into a ball, tears still falling down his cheeks. He sniffled and wiped his face, gritting his teeth. "It's my fault...it's all my fault." Smith cried, putting his head between his knees, minute, muffled whimpers escaping every few seconds.

Trott exchanged a look with Ross before switching from the chair to the bed, putting an arm around Smith, pulling him close and comforting him. "Maybe," Trott began with a small sigh. "we can monitor you over a few days, see what happens and maybe we'll get some results or something?" Trott ran a webbed hand through Smith's ginger locks. "I'll try everything, we'll try everything."

Ross nodded sincerely, pushing his tongue out between his lips. "I can go back to Yoglabs."

"Ross. No. You're not fucking doing that."

"Maybe they'll have the things we need, you never know."

"What and get caught again? Tortured? I don't think so, you're not leaving this building."

"Trott, it's for Smith's health for Christ's sake." Ross growled, pointing at Smith. "Look at him, is he in any fit state to do anything?"

"Ross I said -."

Smith cut Trott off, moving and getting up from the bed. He looked like an animated rotting corpse. "Guys, please, I feel like shit." Smith groaned, casting his eyes over Ross then Trott. "If Yoglabs do have the solution, we need to use it."

"Smith I'm not letting him go back."

"Why not? It's not like we have a choice, they're a lab, we're three weirdos in a base trying to-."

"BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU-HE..IT SAID." Trott snarled out his reply, standing up. "I'm not letting Ross leave and I'll fix you myself. I've done it once and I'll do it again." He moved to the door. "I will lock down this place, believe me I will. Neither of you are going anywhere." Trott growled, vanishing up stairs.

Smith sighed and sat back down on his bed.

"S-Sorry, I never should've brought it up. I'll leave you." Ross muttered, standing up, head hung.

Smith tugged on his sleeve. "Stay. Trott should be left alone for a while and besides, I'd enjoy some restraint in case anything happens." Smith chuckled lightly, cuddling back into bed. "Hey, do you know what happened to my wand?"

Ross returned to his seat and relaxed into it, crossing his legs over. "Yeah, it's in two pieces mate."

"Aw shit." Smith sighed. "I'll have to fix it I suppose."

"Yeah, I found it in the forest. With your goggles." Ross watched Smith's face fall to realisation. "Did I say something..?"

"The forest. That's where I needed to go.." Smith clambered out of bed. "I-I need to go back, there was something there that I needed..desperately needed."

"Mate, you're not going out alone." Ross put his hands on Smith's shoulders. "Please, don't leave again."

Smith looked at Ross with a desperate face. "Please, you have to let me go.."

"The last time I let you do something, you fucking transformed and tried to kill Trott." Ross growled. "You're not going anywhere."

He pulled away swiftly and moved round his bed to his suit, putting it on hastily. "I need to go."

"Smith. No."

"Ross." Smith demanded as Ross blocked the way out. "Let me go."

"Smith. This is for your own safety, you know it is." Ross pushed Smith back a bit. "You're ill, get back into bed."

Smith stopped after the push, his eyes flashing a blue colour, veins spreading across his face from his eye sockets as he curled over. "Why did you do that?" He questioned, strained as his fingers began to extend into claws again, green spreading all over his body.

"S-Shit.." Ross took a step back. "T-TROTT!" He shouted. "TROTT, GET DOWN HERE."

"Too late." Smith cracked his neck, shoving Ross back and out of the way, heading up the stairs. His eyes peered around, looking for an exit before his body tensed for a moment, hearing Trott's voice. "Oh, not you again." Smith swiveled round, snarling lowly at him.

Trott had his hands out, his look sincere. "Look, A, can I call you A? I'm trying to help you."

"You're trying to kill me!" He snarled, revealing his claws. "I will turn you into a pile of meat you filthy mammal and you too." A's tone was venomous as he watched Ross rush up the stairs.

"Smith, please." Ross stood in front of Trott defensively. "We know you're in there. Somewhere."

"I'm not Smith. I'm A, I was born at Yoglabs, he was born at Yoglabs, created. A test subject. Like you two. I'm going back and there's nothing you can do to stop me, not this time." He backed up towards the door, cautious.

"We have to knock him out, again." Trott muttered to Ross, slowly walking over to a chest. "Fine, you can go."

"Thank you." A huffed out in response, moving over to the door, claws curling around the door knob before he stopped and peered over his shoulder at the two. "Wait, you wouldn't just let me go so easily..." He briskly walked over to them both, head cocking to the side. "What are you planning?"

"Absolutely nothing." Trott replied in response, sitting on the chest. "Just waiting for you to leave, that's all."

He narrowed his eyes and let out a disgruntled growl, eyeing Ross up and down, turning yet again to head out of the building.

At that moment, Trott pulled out Smith's wand. It was badly taped together but it worked, the energy inside of it sparking to life. He pointed it at Smith, glancing to Ross who stood there scared, unsure of how to react.

Hearing the wand spark to life, A turned once more, terror in his eyes. "You don't know how to use that thing. You're not experienced. You work with machines, not with magic. Give it to me." He held out a hand to Trott, motioning that the wand was passed over.

"You think I trust you with this?" Trott questioned. "I trust Smith and Smith isn't here so it looks like we're at a bit of a stalemate."

"No we're not I know how to use magic and I know that the power in that wand is extremely dangerous."

"Good, gives me all the more reason to keep it aimed directly at you."

"You're forgetting your friend is also in this body."

"No I'm not, I'm simply waiting for him to gain control again."

"He can't, he's weak, I'm strong, I'm the original."

"Well then you won't mind if I wave this at you, will you?"

A's body locked up. "Don't you fucking dare." He seemed to warn them, an index finger pointing out. "That will kill me and him. Maybe all of us. So I wouldn't if I were you."

Trott's body froze as he listened to A, narrowing his eyes. "I don't believe you. You're lying. Smith was never that far into alchemy."

"That's what you think. Boots of the Traveler? Ages ago, mate."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a mess, i'm sorry D:

"What?" Trott stood in disbelief. "He lied to us.."

A let out a laugh, standing more relaxed than before. "Oh he did more than just lie to you, do you that working with magic keeps a man sane? I don't think I can remember the last time Smith slept, it must have been after he visited Nano back at Yoglabs to ask about the Flux, terrible thing to tamper with y'know."

Trott looked pained, glancing to Ross who returned the glance. "Smith.." Trott whimpered out, lowering the wand. Anger built up inside him and without warning he let out a screech of anger, firing the wand directly at Smith. A beam of light flew out at a rapid pace and struck A directly, exploding on impact, waves of energy reflecting back off his body, causing Trott to stumble back, Ross making a dive and catching him.

"Trott, mate, are you alright?!" Ross got to his feet, feeling Trott attempt to wriggle out of his grasp though kept him tightly to his chest. "What the fuck did you do that for?!"

"HE LIED!" Trott shouted, crying. "HE LIED TO US ROSS AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET HIM OFF LIKE THAT?!"

Ross put Trott down, shocked by Trott's words and anger. "That could've been A talking and look what you've done, you used power you didn't understand!" Ross had tears in his eyes. "I thought you didn't want to use violence Trott....I thought you weren't going to succumb to such ways..?" He whimpered.

"I know..I know, I'm sorry Ross..I was just so angry with him.." Trott turned to see Smith laying on the floor, rubble laying around him, sparks of magic radiating from his body. "What do we do..?" He sniffled.

"I have no idea.." Ross let go of Trott's shoulder and moved over to Smith's body. "He's still green.."

"I fucked up Ross..I've destroyed his soul no doubt." Trott whined out, gripping Ross' blazer as he hid behind him.

Smith coughed, getting to his feet. He looked at the two. "What did you do to me..?" He muttered, staring down at his hands, shaking. "Why am I still green..?"

"Smith..?" Ross questioned in a hushed tone, shocked.

They were silent.

Trott took a step forwards. "Smith, I'm so sorry, please, just listen to me.." He held out his hands.

"You did this?" Smith asked, pain in his expression. "You were supposed to fix me.."

"I got mad...I didn't think this would happen to you.." Trott walked forwards again, hands still out, cautious. "Please, Smith, tell me it's you.."

"I-It's me....It's always been me.." Smith glanced to Ross, cowering away. "Just the angry version of me, the old me.."

Tears fell down Ross' cheeks. "Smith, mate, c'mon, you wouldn't lie to us, he wouldn't lie to us Trott. That wasn't you Smith, it was him, it was A."

"IT WAS ME." Smith's hands curled into fists, his body visibly trembling. "IT WAS ALWAYS ME. NO MATTER WHAT." He narrowed his eyes, pointing to Trott. "And you, you fucked me up..look at what you've done to me..combined my two personalities, created something I never wanted to be."

"Smith I'm sorry, forgive me, please, I didn't know about the magic the wand contained."

"You didn't trust me, you didn't trust A, neither of you did. You thought he was different, angrier, a completely different person.."

Ross shook his head, brushing past Trott and standing in front of Smith, gripping his shoulders. "Do you think we knew?" He sniffled. "Do you think we wanted our friend to be in such pain?"

Smith stared at Ross, unable to think. "I.."

Ross put his hand on Smith's cheek. "Look at you, you're still Smith, you're still the alchemist who enjoys blowing shit up.."

"You still lied." Trott growled, his face deadpan. His arms had now folded, magic radiating from his body. "You still fucking lied to us. Flux? Magic? Really Smith?"

"Trott..not the time.." Ross turned to face Trott, feeling Smith put a hand on him, he glanced back, noting the dread in Smith's eyes.

"That's not Trott, Ross." Smith whispered. "That magic, it's affected him, his true feelings are being shown right now, they've taken control and he's pissed, like, really pissed."

"What is that magic?"

"A terrible thing."

Ross rolled his eyes, positioning himself in front of Smith. "Now, Trott, I'm sure we can work this out.." He gave him a light smile, kind and warm.

"Move out of the way Wolf, let me see him." Trott took a step forward.

"We should really leave.." Smith piped in, sticking a finger up from behind Ross' shoulder, peering over to look at Trott.

Ross curled his hands into fists. "No."

"Ross."

"I said, no." Ross barked. "We can sort this out, you work your magic and I'll protect you."

"I can't work my magic when he's got my wand!"

Trott twiddled the wand in his fingers, smiling. "Come on Ross, don't want you in harms way now do we?"

Ross bit his lip. "I'm staying right here."

Smith backed up, stepping onto the pressure plate that opened the door. "Meet me in the forest, yeah mate? Bring the wand." He whispered before raising a middle finger to Trott, turning hastily on his heels and legging it out of the building.

Trott reacted quickly, pushing his heels up and picking up speed rapidly, flying at Ross with the wand outstretched, unsure of what he was aiming for.

Ross took a step forwards and let out a breath, closing his eyes. "Sorry for this." He lifted his leg up and kicked Trott back, the wand rolling out of his hand as he landed on the marble floor, body landing very awkwardly.

"You fucking dick.." Trott breathed out as he stumbled to his feet. "Do you think you're going to get away with this Wolf?" He growled, glancing to where the wand should be, his eyes widening as he flickered them back to Ross.

Ross smirked, holding the wand in his grubby, paw like hands. "Got no time for villainous speeches mate, good day." Ross pushed his foot on to the pressure plate and turned too, making his way off into the distance.

Trott spat out a tooth that had come out, wiping his mouth. "Whatever." He watched Ross for a while, walking up the stairs. "When they get back, they won't know what's coming."


End file.
